1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to measurement system and measuring method, and pertains particularly to a viscosity measurement system having transistor-type viscosity sensor and viscosity measuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
When applied to a limited amount of fluid to be measured, existing viscosity sensor system and viscosity measuring method are still limited to the error caused by the small amount of fluids.
The HEMTs (high electron mobility transistors) have been demonstrated for gas, chemical, and bio-sensing applications. In using the HEMTs as sensors, the signal to noise ratio attracts great interest. While much research has focused on how to increase the signal for sensors, it is crucial to realize how the noise resulted. Since the drain current or the conductivity at a fixed bias voltage of the HEMT-bases sensor are usually monitored, it is now known that the drift and the fluctuation of the baseline current are common sources of noise for sensors.